Finding Mel (Nick Jr. Style)
Cast * Nemo - Mel (Jack's Big Music Show) * Marlin - Jack (Jack's Big Music Show) * Dory - Mary (Jack's Big Music Show) * Gill - Fleegle (The Banana Splits) * Bloat - Grandpa Pig (Peppa Pig) * Peach - Joy (Inside Out) * Bubbles - Bob the Builder * Gurgle - Crash (Crash and Bernstein) * Deb - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) * Flo - Prairie Dawn (Sesame Street) * Jacques - Cleo (Between the Lions) * Nigel - Phil Phillips (The Happytime Murders) * School of Moonfish - PBS Kids Characters * Crush - Zebedee (The Magic Roundabout) * Squirt - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets Franchise) * Mr. Ray - Bear (Bear in the Big Blue House) * Bruce - Zeebad (The Magic Roundabout) * Anchor - Lou (UglyDolls) * Chum - The Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas) * Blenny - Bill the Bug (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) * Anglerfish - Bender (Futurama) * Seagulls - Muppets * Whale - Tallest Red (Invader Zim) * Jerald - Elmo (Sesame Street) * Tad - Doogal * Pearl - Blue (Blue's Clues) * Sheldon - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) * Dr, Phillip Sherman - Ted (The Boss Baby) * Barbara Sherman - Poppy (Trolls) * Darla Sherman - Tempest Shadow (My Little Pony: The Movie) * Coral - Dora (Dora the Explorer) * Barracuda - Freddy (A Nightmare on Elm Street) * Bill - Cliff Booth (Once Upon a Time in... Hollywood) * Ted - Ruff Ruffman (Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman) * Bob - Stanley Griff * Mother Fish - Miss Rosa * Guppies - Nick Jr. Characters * Two Fish Taking Crab's Shell - Grover and Telly Monster (Sesame Street) * Shell Less Crab - Little Bill * Mr. Johanson - Barney the Dinosaur (Barney and Friends) * Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Wendy (Bob the Builder) * Sponge Bed Guppy - Bert (Sesame Street) * Other Fish Students - Full Cast (Full House) * Patient - Snook (It's A Big Big World) * Divers - Clayton and Hacker (Tarzan & Cyberchase) * Kathy - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) * Two Pelicans After the Shark Scene - Dib and Oscar the Grouch (Invader Zim/Sesame Street) * Chuckles (Darla's Previous Fish) - Sherlock Hemlock (Sesame Street) * Squishy - Rusty (Handy Manny) * Jellyfish Forest - Various Hey Duggee Characters * Sea Turtles - Various The Magic Roundabout Characters * Sea Turtle Babies - Dora and Blue's Friends * Sea Turtle That Passes on Marlin's Story - Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) * Three Fishes Listening to Turtle - Baby Bop, BJ and Riff (Barney and Friends) * Minnow - Drooper (The Banana Splits) * Krill - Wild Animals (Elmo's World) Openings and Closings: VHS: DVD Trailers: Finding Mel (Nick Jr. Style)/Teaser Trailer Finding Mel (Nick Jr. Style)/Trailer Poster Finding Mel (Nick Jr. Style) Poster.jpeg Transcript Finding Mel (Nick Jr. Style)/Transcript Gallery 157CF95F-F05C-4790-BD9F-E8B6ED79AABB.jpg|Mel as Nemo Jack (Jack's Big Music Show).jpg|Jack as Marlin Mary.jpg|Mary as Dory Fleegle in The Banana Splits Movie (2019).jpg|Fleegle as Gill Grandpa Pig.jpg|Grandpa Pig as Bloat Joy (1).png|Joy as Peach Category:Spoofs Category:Nick Jr. Spoofs Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Finding Nemo Movies Spoofs